Abstract: The long term goal of this project is to develop a simple to use device for sampling cells along the length of the colon for purposes of screening for colorectal cancer. This device is intended to be used to provide cell samples for use in current and future DNA marker screens for colorectal cancer. The motivation for the device is to provide a means for patients to easily collect and store an adequate sample for screening that avoids the need to collect and store an entire bowel movement, as is currently required. The elimination of this step is believed to be an important step for broad patient participation in screening programs with the great potential of DNA marker screening. Regardless of the quality of the screening methodology, it will not be possible to have an optimal impact upon colorectal cancer unless there is a high level of patient participation in the screening program. Project Narrative: This project is designed to develop an ingestible capsule that will sample cells from the gastrointestinal tract that can be tested for markers for colon cancer. This would provide a novel method for colon cancer screening that may have better patient acceptance and screening accuracy. This could result in a significant improvement in the colorectal cancer screening programs in the United States which could lead to a significant decrease in unnecessary mortality due to colorectal cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]